The NJBC make their great escape
by happinessisnowhere
Summary: Oneshot. Songfic. The non judging breakfast club go for a road trip. Nate/Serena & Chuck/Blair.


_Paper bags and plastic hearts _

_all are belongings in shopping carts._

_It's goodbye, but we got one more night._

"The graduating class of 2009!" the Principal shouted into the thick black microphone.

All the students shouted, and threw their hats up in the air in accomplishment. Once the ceremony ended, everybody stayed around to take pictures and say goodbye. Pictures were being taken, goodbyes were being said, and crying, there was lots of crying.

Serena found Blair, Chuck, and Nate standing around, taking all of it in. "Friends! Are we still on for the road trip tonight?!" she asked, screaming.

"Yes! We still have one more night," Blair said.

_Let's get drunk and ride around,_

_and make peace with an empty town._

_We can make it right._

They had stopped on the side of a deserted highway. Nate was driving, Serena was in the passenger seat, and Blair and Chuck were sitting in the back. Nate had chugged his fifth beer, so had everybody else. "Drive, drive!" Serena shouted with a huge smile going ear to ear.

An hour later, they were in a town, drunk driving, but never get caught. Even if they did, Serena would flirt with the male, and Nate would flirt with the female, they always got caught out of tickets.

Blair and Chuck took the chocolates they had stuffed in their jackets and threw it everywhere on the street. In the morning, kids would all come out, and feel happy. And let's face it, that's every kids dream. To be happy, everybody needs chocolate. They felt like they made everything right.

_Throw it away,_

_forget yesterday,_

_we'll make the great escape._

_We won't hear a word they say, they don't know us anyway._

"Serena, Blair, Chuck, and Nate want to go for a road trip after graduation," Lily told Anne, Bart, and Eleanor. They couldn't believe what they just heard. They couldn't trust their kids, especially when they were all hyped up after graduation.

They called their kids downstairs. Everyone was at Lily's house. The teenagers were upstairs, while the adults were downstairs. "What's up mom?" Serena asked.

"Where do you plan to go?" Bart asked harshly.

"Mr. Bass, we assure you that we'll be safe. We just plan to go around. Maybe out of town for a few days," Blair said in an innocent tone. She really wanted Bart Bass to like her, just because she was dating Chuck.

Chuck smirked.

"I forbid it. We all know that you guys will get really excited and drunk. Especially you Serena," Lily said, directing it to her own daughter.

Serena was shocked; she couldn't believe what her mother had said. She wasn't about to say something when her knight in shining armor stood up. "Out of all respect Ms. van der Woodsen, Serena has changed since she came back from boarding school. She isn't the drinking gal she was before. And yes, maybe she has a few drinks. Maybe we _all _do, but it doesn't mean we will get killed," Nate said.

Serena smiled. She walked up to him, cupped his face and kissed him hard; not caring that their parents were watching.

Nate put his hands on her waist. He heard someone wolf whistle, obviously it was Chuck.

They broke apart.

"Well, we'll be going for that road trip, no matter what you say," Blair said as she grabbed Chuck's hand and walked out of the apartment.

_Watch it burn, let it die._

_Cause we are finally free, tonight._

They stopped the car on the deserted highway. Trees were everywhere, so they went in the middle of them, and started a small fire. They drank beer, yes, even Blair. She didn't really like it, but it was so much fun, she didn't care what she drank.

"Who has their school year stuff?" Chuck asked the group. It was night time now, so they could only see each other if they were around the fire. Right now, Chuck could only see Blair, just because she was right next to him, and because Nate and Serena were dancing next to the fire.

"Ooh, I do! I do!" Serena shouted.

"I do too," Blair said.

They all ran to the car to get their school stuff. They brought the papers back and threw it into the fire. "It looks pretty," Nate said dreamily. He and Serena were standing up; his arm was around Serena's waist. Her arm was on his shoulder and she was smiling at him. Serena had finally got what she had always wanted.

"You guys, do you realize that we are done high school? I mean, we are finally free," Chuck said.

_Tonight will change our lives._

_It's so good to be by your side._

Serena and Nate were kissing. "I can't believe they are finally together," Blair whispered to Chuck. They were sitting under the blanket they had brought, and holding hands.

"Yeah, can you believe we all stepped it up at the end of our school year?" Chuck asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I finally said I love you back, and then they actually admitted their feelings. Just at the end of the year," Chuck said.

Blair smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you."

_But we'll cry. We won't give up the fight._

"Blair, why are you crying?" Chuck asked.

She wiped away her tears, and smiled. "I missed hanging out, just the four of us." She looked over at Nate and Serena. "Stop kissing!" she screamed.

They broke off right away and looked at Blair. "Sorry. What were you saying?" Nate asked.

"I missed hanging out." They stared at her saying, _we do this all the time. _"No, just the four of us. I mean, Humphrey is usually with us, or Little J. Or that Bree chick that Nate used to date. Or Carter!"

"God I hated him," Chuck muttered.

Blair smiled and slapped his cheek playfully. "Oh, you're just jealous."

"Don't worry Chuck, I hated him too," Nate whispered over the fire.

Serena laughed with Blair. "B, they just know that we both dated him."

Blair knew what Serena meant by this. _They just know that we both know what he's like in bed._

_We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs,_

_and they'll think it's just cause we're young._

_And we'll feel so alive._

They drove again, screaming again. "Oh God, I hate them!" a kid in a house said to his parents.

"They are just young. I used to do that," his mother said to him.

_Throw it away, forget yesterday._

_We'll make the great escape._

_We won't hear a word they say, they don't know us anyway._

_Watch it burn. Let it die. Cause we are finally free, tonight._

_All of the wasted time, the hours that were left behind._

_The answers that we'll never fine._

_They don't mean a thing, tonight._

School wasted their time. The teachers never gave them straight up answers. Nate and Serena wasted their time trying to get over each other. They dated everyone they could. Dan, Bree, Jenny, Aaron, and even Blair. Blair and Chuck wasted their time chasing each other. Or making each other jealous. But now, nothing meant what it was before.

_Throw it away, forget yesterday._

_We'll make the great escape. We won't hear a word they say,_

_they don't know us anyway._

"I hate my mom," Serena muttered in Nate's year. They were now in a motel. Blair and Chuck were in another room, and Nate and Serena were holding each other.

Nate stroked her hair. "Don't worry about her, she doesn't know you anymore."

Serena smiled and rolled onto him and kissed him.

_Cause we are finally free, tonight._


End file.
